


She's a silver lining climbing on my desire

by luffywhatelse



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Ed x Winry, EdxWin, F/M, FullMetal Alchemist - Freeform, Lingerie, Mirror Sex, Phone Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, ed x win, edward x winry, edwin - Freeform, fma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 17:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luffywhatelse/pseuds/luffywhatelse
Summary: Ed and Winry are married and they had started to write each other love letters: every time before he left, Edward hid a letter for her in a different corner of the house and Winry, in turn, put one in the suitcase that she prepared for him.Anyway, that time, once he opened the envelope, a small piece of colored cloth peeked out. Pink lace. Amazed, he used his fingers to gently pull it out. It was a pair of panties. They're perfect, like they were in the moment he had taken them off her the night before leaving.You can call her - he said to himself, - Ok, now I call home. Quickly.The hotel rooms were equipped with a telephone, so, sitting on the bed, he grabbed the phone, made himself courage and dialed the phone number. **SMUT**





	She's a silver lining climbing on my desire

The room was a mess. He had pulled his clothes out of his luggage and they were all around. On the table, there was a box of chocolates next to a book, then a toothbrush and a notebook. As soon as the suitcase was opened, Winry's perfume had invaded the room and it was so good that Edward breathed it deeply. His wife had prepared the baggage; he had left only for a few days but he already missed her a lot. Edward lit the small bedside lamp, turning off the central one, because his tired eyes, after a whole day of work, couldn't bear it. That dim glow in the hotel room allowed him to take refuge in a quiet place.  
Some white paper stood out on the dark blankets. His hand folded over that envelope, closed with sealing wax. Above it, there was his name written in calligraphy.  
Ed and Winry had started to write each other love letters: every time before he left, Edward hid a letter for her in a different corner of the house and Winry, in turn, put one in the suitcase that she prepared for him, so they both could find them once far away from each other.  
Small surprises, cuddles for the soul to help him miss her a little less. And in fact Ed had just found her letter. His hands delicately delineated the edges of the envelope as if he caressed the profile of his beloved's legs and opened it with devotion and lust just as her legs parted, slipping on white sheets waiting for him.  
Anyway, that time, once he opened the envelope, a small piece of colored cloth peeked out. Pink lace. Amazed, he used his fingers to gently pull it out. It was a pair of panties. They're perfect, like they were in the moment he had taken them off her the night before leaving. He sighed and looked at them. Then he squeezed them in his fist, brought them to his nose and got drunk on her. Tasting her smell or just thinking about Winry having that idea was driving him mad. His wife's smell was the only smell, the only flavor he would always come back to.  
_You can call her_ , he said to himself. _Ok, now I call home. Quickly._  
The hotel rooms were equipped with a telephone, so, sitting on the bed, he grabbed the phone, made himself courage and dialed the phone number.  
The phone rang.  
No one answers, why doesn't anyone answer at this hour?  
"Hello?" Winry's voice interrupted his paranoia.  
"Hey Win, it's Ed. I just came back to my room," he exclaimed.  
"Hi Ed!"  
Suddenly he thought he didn't know what to say. He had never been the one who often calls home, so when he did, he never knew what to do but to explain directly why he had decided to call. And now that they were married, the atmosphere was even more uncomfortable than before. "Am I bothering you?"  
"What are you talking about…?" she laughed at him, "I just finished working, apparently we ended up making a date".  
"Yeah…a date…" Edward remembered that day at the station. That one word had given him the final push to propose to Winry.  
"Is everything okay?" she resumed the speech, sensing her husband's embarrassed silence.  
"Yes, and you?", he shook himself from his thoughts.  
"It's okay, thanks".  
Silence, again.  
Edward squeezed the phone in his hand and put the other hand, the one that was still clutching her panties, on his face, drawing deep breaths.  
Inspire, exhale.  
Inspire, exhale.  
I'm an idiot.  
"And what are you doing by now?" she asked him.  
Thank goodness she has said something - I love her.  
"Let's say that when we meet again, you'll have to slap me, I deserve it," he replied, taking advantage of it.  
He always thought that Winry had a very sexy laugh.  
He changed his position on the bed, leaning against the headboard to relieve the pressure on his trousers but it didn't help. "You have to forgive me," he added, unable to distract himself from the lascivious ideas - that night, damn, they gave him no peace.  
"Um, I don't know if I can accept your excuses," she replied. "Because, if you really want to know, I also find you very sexy on the phone"  
"You're not helping, Win," he sighed.  
"Oh, no? I thought so, how strange," she pricked him, "Do you want to know what I'm wearing?"  
"Me? No," he obviously lied.  
"Too bad, I had never been so close to a sexy phone call."  
Was she a little disappointed? And did she say sexy phone call? "Me too, even if I know how odd this must sound to you" Edward boasted.  
Again that dissolute laughter at the other end of the phone.  
"Have you found my letter…?" she asked point-blank.  
"Yes…I've found it"  
"…and?"  
"And I have it here, here with me."  
Winry laughed at his embarrassment.  
"You know that teddy lace you gave me? The one I was wearing last night?"  
"Yes…" he held a part of it between his fingers.  
"The pink lace babydoll…I'm wearing it right now…but I really don't know where the panties are, so I can't wear them now."  
"Winry…you're completely crazy."  
"…and almost completely naked," she added.  
"Where are you now?" it seemed he was waking up suddenly.  
"I'm on the phone next to our bed."  
"And what are you doing?"  
"I'm talking to you lying on the bed, with the babydoll raised up to my stomach".  
She could hear Edward swearing at the other end of the phone.  
"What have you done when you've found my panties, Ed?" she whispered, cutting it short.  
"I've smelled them, I've inhaled hard, holding them against my face," he answered without hesitation, as if he wasn't expecting anything else.  
"Ah, good," she commented, satisfied.  
But Edward feared he had said something wrong.  
"Where are you now?" she asked.  
"I'm on the bed too."  
"Do you still have your shirt on?"  
"No, I took it off before."  
"So you're shirtless with just your pants on?"  
"Yep."  
"And my panties? Where are they?"  
"I have them in my hand now"  
"I want you to put them in your mouth, Ed. I want you to put my panties in your mouth now."  
His breath died in his throat with excitement and he only managed to answer "Ok" before obeying her request.  
"I'm imagining myself as I am now," she continued, "sitting on top of your face, astride"  
As if he wasn't excited enough, he got even harder.  
"Unbutton your pants," she told him, not knowing that they had been already open for a while, "and now hold it in your hand, carefully."  
He ended up answering just "Mmhh", and the phone fell from his hand.  
Winry went on talking as soon as she heard his breath on the phone again. "And what do you do, Ed? Tell me what you think, please."  
Edward moved the precious panties from his mouth and answered with fervor "I'm thinking about my hand wrapping around your wrist, while the other one grabs your thigh, and before you can still escape from me, my mouth falls on your… "  
"On my…what? Say it."  
"On your pussy", he reached a peak of excitement, the point of no return, and let himself go, "I touch your soft, sensible pussy lips which open up while my tongue gently tickles them." He gasped, imagining her taste in his mouth.  
"Keep touching yourself, up and down, as I would… are you doing it?"  
"Ah ah," Edward confirmed, but thinking about insinuating that same hand between her thighs while he was savoring her, made him pick up the pace. He loved to taste her, it was exciting to know that his woman was getting wet just for him. The evening before leaving, after having touched her, he had brought his wet finger to her mouth, he had looked into her eyes without saying a word and she, obediently, had tasted her own juice. Her eyes said it all.  
He clearly heard Winry panting.  
"I'm thinking" sighed the blonde girl "about touching you myself while I'm still on top of you…it turns me on feeling it getting harder and harder in my hand…" her breath became heavier and her voice was just a whisper, "you know when the other night I pushed you and forced you to sit down? When I knelt down and took off your boxers?"  
He remembered it well. Her breasts were already naked and he could see them, with those turgid nipples, bobbing as she bent quickly over him.  
"Without using my hands I put your hard cock in my mouth, licking it softly first…I'd like to do it now…"  
Oh yes, she had clearly decided to make him explode shameless. That language…he had never heard her talk like that.  
"I felt it wet because I was licking it entirely; I was moaning with a panting voice, enjoying it and staring straight into your eyes…you pulled my jaw down and made your cock slide deeper"  
"Yes…" now it seemed obvious to Edward, given how Winry was comfortable speaking like that, but he still wanted to hear it from her, "Win…a-are you touching yourself?"  
"YES!" she answered immediately, "Do you mind?"  
"No, absolutely no!"  
"Then, at a certain point I felt it coming to my throat and it was like you were breaking through all my barriers; all my inhibitions liquefied between my legs…your taste really turns me on, Ed… "  
His grip became stronger, taking his breath away.  
"My legs were moved by the only desire to spread as much as possible for you, while my lips still clung around your cock that was harder than before and filled my mouth."  
Now those visions, those feelings, were completely shared by both of them, as if their bodies were really rubbing one against each other.  
"Then, as I continued to lick it, suck it and hold it in my hands, you pushed it to the bottom of my throat and stayed there for a few seconds, I opened my eyes and my body shook for a moment as if electricity was running through me. You put a hand on my neck and you made me move away as if you'd lost your mind"  
"I had really lost my mind, you make me crazy, you asked for it," he promptly replied.  
"Now I'm sticking two fingers into my pussy like you did…"  
He loved when Winry let him undress her, remove her panties to be watched completely naked and please her with his hand.  
"As you did," she continued, "when you made me stand up and made me turn in front of the mirror in our bedroom…you threw away my panties, the ones you have with you now…you almost ripped them off".  
The image of her straddled, outstretched legs and her round ass drove him up a wall.  
"Then you slipped your hands under the babydoll, along my hips until you grab my breasts with both hands while you were rubbing your cock against my ass…now I'm rubbing my nipple with my free hand, it's becoming harder and pushes against the thin fabric."  
Edward held his breath picturing Winry touching herself in front of him and with his free hand gripped the sheets in a spasm.  
Winry's breathing became faster, "I can see the mirror from here, I'm watching it while I'm touching myself…I'm holding one breast in one hand…"  
And her husband almost choked.  
"…now I go down," she continued to torture him, "slowly, slowly stroking my belly, just like you did."  
Edward felt that he would come at any moment and picked up her tiny panties and dipped his fingers in, wishing he was touching her.  
Her fingers tended against the delicate tissue as she was masturbating faster and faster, judging by her breathlessness.  
"You didn't even try to be gentle, sticking your fingers in my pussy," she reminded him. In fact, he had slid them between Winry's thighs noticing that she was all wet.  
"Fuck, you were soaking wet," he replied instinctively.  
"I love what you do to me," said Winry.  
Edward grunted in response.  
"You left me a wet trail all over my ass," she insisted.  
He remembered perfectly the feeling around his fingers while they slid in and out of her; he pushed them hard and deeply: "Your pussy tightened around my fingers," he exclaimed.  
"You made me raise my head to look at the mirror what you were doing," she described excited.  
"…And you panted loud and smiled!"  
"Because I already knew what was coming!"  
"My cock penetrating you from behind?"  
"Yes! Your pelvis that shoved stronger and stronger to remind me that I am yours, all yours!"  
"Aah," Edward cried, he thought of the feeling of his belly slamming against her thighs, to her pelvis moving as she was leaning forward with her hands against the mirror and her long, loose blond hair danced wildly on her back. Winry's hips had taken the rhythm imposed by his hands and he knew he was the only man who could handle that woman's fury.  
Their gasps now were back-and-forth until she arched her back, letting her long hair rub against the pillow and her buttocks against the sheets. Edward heard Winry moan loudly "Oh, God, Ed, I'm coming!" she screamed. Panting eager and greedy "Come with me" and shouting uncontrollably, "I'm all wet, dripping to my legs and on my hand, I want you, I need your cock to fill me up! Fuck me!"  
Edward increased pressure and speed, his breath was abruptly shortened and, while a cry of pleasure was dying in his throat, a stream of hot and thick sperm covered his belly.

Later, he read the contents of the letter she had addressed to him together with the most pleasing gift:  
"Forever yours, forever mine  
xxx  
With love, Winry "


End file.
